


Wasted at the Wedding

by Gamerqueer



Series: The Journey of Kyalin [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Compliant, Drunken Confessions, F/F, F/M, Sexual Content, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerqueer/pseuds/Gamerqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been 8 months since the funeral of Avatar Aang, and Tenzin and Pema have gotten married. Chief Lin Beifong is stationed at the bar, and Kya joins her. Confessions are made while under the influence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tenzin and Pema’s wedding ceremony had been officiated by Councilman Sokka on Air Temple Island, and everything had gone as planned. Beautiful orange and yellow flowers covered the island, and there were subtle nods to Air Nomad culture throughout in the décor—though wedding ceremonies had never been a part of the culture until Avatar Aang’s decades earlier. Now, at the reception, the drinks were flowing, and the band played loudly.

Lin sat at the bar with a whiskey on the rocks in hand. She could hear Kya from across the crowded dancefloor, talking to Katara.

_“And you’re sure you’re feeling okay, Mom? It’s been a really long day, and you must be exhausted.”_

_“You can relax, Kya. I may be older, but I don’t need a babysitter. I’m having a lovely time. Now you go have fun too! Maybe you can find a lovely lady Acolyte of your own to dance with.”_

_“Mom!”_

_“All I’m saying is that there are plenty of women here who’d be wonderful for you. Oh, but do make sure to talk to Lin at some point. This must be strange for her.”_

Lin straightened up in her seat at the mention of her name.

_“I’m gonna go talk with her right now actually. But please Mom, if you need anything, tell one of the Acolytes or get me or—”_

_“Sokka! It’s so good to see you again! The ceremony was fantastic!”_

Lin glanced back and saw Kya walking toward her. She smoothed her hair and made sure her collar was down before breathing into her hand to check her breath. It smelled like whiskey. Kya sat in the stool next to her, and the metalbender’s heart started racing.

“Hey, bartender!” Kya shouted.

A woman of Fire Nation descent came over. “Oh, hello Kya,” she said with a flirtatious grin. “How long has it been since that night?” The woman touched Kya’s arm.

Kya cleared her throat. “Oh…well…I don’t exactly remember…but it’s good to see you…you.”

The bartender frowned. “You don’t even remember my name?”

Kya leaned forward with a grin and touched the woman’s cheek. “Maybe we can catch up later.”

“Kya,” Lin grunted, taking a sip of her drink. Her face was flushed.

The bartender blushed as well. “Oh my…Kya. You do know it’s an open bar, right? You don’t need to do this for a drink this time?”

Kya smirked and moved her face closer to the woman’s. “Oh I know,” she crooned.

“Kya, Leave the poor woman alone, and order your drink!” said Lin a bit more forcefully than she had intended.

Kya pulled away and raised an eyebrow while looking back at Lin for a moment then turned back to the bartender. “Just give me a double of whatever she’s having.”

The bartender, face still bright red, nodded and quickly poured her drink then went over to serve another guest.

After Kya got her drink, she turned to Lin. “Well, it seems you lost your bet, Lin. It only took eight months since we last saw each other for them to get hitched. Pay up. 100 yuans.”

Lin sipped her whiskey. “We never agreed to shit.”

Kya laughed and threw her arms around the woman. “I’ve missed you, Chief. And it _actually_ is Chief now from what I’ve heard. Congrats!”

Lin smiled. “Thanks Kya. It’s good to see you again. How have things been in the Southern Water Tribe?”

“You might know if you had bothered to write,” said Kya under her breath.

“I’ve been busy.”

“Sure.” Kya mimicked smoking a joint. “It has been awesome though. I can smoke whatever I want wherever I want there.”

“You return to your motherland, and all you care about is lilyweed?”

Kya took her drink in her hand and laughed. “I’m messing with you, Chief—well I can smoke there, but that’s not the point.” She took a long sip. “I can’t lie. It’s been tough and really boring. I spend most of the day tending to cooking stove burns and the occasional injury from a polar bear dog. Sometimes Mom needs help with special cases, but I’m mainly just there for her emotional support. She’s still the main healer.”

Lin’s lips curled into a smile as she took another drink. “I’m sure Katara _has_ really appreciated you being down there with her.” She finished the drink.

“Yeah, I think Mom has. Sometimes I feel like I’m getting to know her now better than ever…and it’s good.” Kya eyed Lin’s empty glass. “Hey bartender!” she shouted.

The woman came over. “I know you forgot it, but my name is Hisa,” she grumbled.

“I’m sorry. _Hisa_ , I need something a little more fun for the Chief here. Get me two Flaming Water Lilies!”

Hisa smirked. “Coming right up.” She poured the drinks then shot a small burst of fire from her fingertip, igniting the tops of the drinks in a large flame.

Kya and the other people sitting at the bar cheered. “It never gets old!” Kya picked up her drink and handed the other to Lin.

Lin stifled a smiled and sniffed the glass of light blue liquid. “Spirits, this smells like a hog monkey’s asshole.”

Kya patted her on the back. “Well it isn’t meant to be tasty! It’s made to knock you on your ass! Drink up, Chief!”

Lin held her breath and poured it down her throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It shouldn't take me too long to get the next few chapters of this up. Hope you enjoyed. Kudos and comment!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya and Lin have had too much to drink, and Tenzin and Pema are treated to a surprising confession.

For the first time since the reception had started two hours prior, the bride and the groom cautiously approached the bar where Lin and Kya sat.

“Well, well, well, look what the cat snake dragged in,” said Lin with a drink of some kind in hand. Kya sat on the bar behind her, playing with the woman’s hair.

Tenzin raised an eyebrow. “Look what the…? This is my wedding! And Kya, what are you doing?!”

Pema squeezed Tenzin’s hand. “Take a breath, dear,” she whispered. 

Kya hiccupped. “I’m just braiding this lovely lady’s hair! Would you like a turn, Pema?” Kya said, stretching out her hand.

Pema stepped behind Tenzin slightly. “Maybe this _wasn’t_ such a good idea.”

Lin crossed her arms and slammed her drink down on the bar. “Kya, are you flirting with Tenzin’s brand new—brand new wife?” she slurred.

Kya put her hands on the sides of Lin’s face. “Hey! I may flirt with all these lovely ladies.” She gestured to Pema then Hisa behind the bar as well as a few Acolytes sipping at non-alcoholic juices. “But I’ll have you know, I only want one woman at this party!”

Tenzin backed away a few steps. “Spirits, Kya…please don’t say…”

“I want _you_ , Chief Officer Ma’am Lin Beifong.”

Tenzin’s face turned bright red. “KYA!”

Lin stood, wobbling slightly and put her hands on Kya’s face as well, so they were both holding each other. “Then cut the bullshit and do something about it.”

Tenzin put his hand on Lin’s shoulder. “Lin, Kya, I think you two need to settle down. You’ve both had too much drink. And—”

Lin slapped Tenzin’s hand away. “You don’t know shit! I’m the Chief of Police, and I can do what I want, Twinkle Toes.”

“Twinkle Toes? Since when have you—”

Pema took Tenzin’s hand and pulled him back. “I think maybe we should let them be.”

Lin looked straight into Kya’s eyes. “So are you gonna keep pretending this is just another fling of yours, Kya? Or are you finally gonna woman up and admit it could be more—that we _both_ want it to be more?” she growled.

Kya grabbed Lin’s face and pulled her forward into a sloppy kiss, wasting no time in letting her tongue move against the other woman’s.

Tenzin’s eyes were wide and he felt faint, stepping farther back. “I knew we shouldn’t have had alcohol at the reception! But I let Uncle Sokka convince me otherwise.”

Pema’s face was red, and she led Tenzin away, back toward the dance floor. “I know that seems unexpected…but maybe there is _more_ than alcohol working between them. It wouldn’t surprise me. Do you remember the looks between them at dinner after the funeral?”

“Kya and _Lin_?” Tenzin scoffed as they walked. “I know that Kya has found Lin attractive for years, but believe me, _I_ of all people would know if Lin was—” He glanced back and saw Lin still kissing Kya as the woman sat on the bar, occasionally moving to her neck. “Could they really…”

Pema stood on her toes and kissed her husband’s cheek. “Let them be, dear.”

With Tenzin and Pema now gone, Kya pulled her mouth away from the metalbender’s slightly. “Lin, I’m not messing around anymore. I swear.”

A smile formed on Lin’s lips. “Kya, we are so fucking drru—” Suddenly Kya’s face grew fuzzy then everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up in the next chapter with a bit of fluff and smut. Hope you're prepared for it! Let me know what you think of the story so far with kudos and comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After passing out drunk at the wedding, Lin wakes to find herself in a strange setting wanting something she could never have imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, there is some explicit sexual content in this chapter.

Lin woke up lying on her side in a room she hadn’t seen in almost two years. “Why the fuck am I in Tenzin’s room…” she grumbled. Her head pounded and she stared at the painted Air Nation insignia on the wall. She suddenly jumped out of bed. “WHY THE _FUCK_ AM I IN TENZIN’S ROOM?!” she yelled, looking around.

A few seconds later, Kya slid open the door then closed it behind her with a glass of water and a handful of herbs in hand. “For your hangover.” She sprinkled the herbs in the glass and gave it to the panicking woman. “And relax, Lin. This room hasn’t been Tenzin’s in years. It’s a guest room now, and I’ve been staying here.”

Lin’s brows furrowed and she chugged the concoction then set the glass on the nightstand. She looked down and saw that she was in only her undershirt and briefs. “Kya…did we…?”

“Of course not,” the waterbender replied. “You blacked out and I was near that myself. I dragged us in here to crash. At some point you stripped out of your formal clothes.”

“Thanks,” grunted Lin, lying back down on the bed.

Kya sat next to her. “Do you remember anything about last night?”

“I have a vague memory of talking to Tenzin…and Pema was there…and you…and…holy spirits…no way. Did that really happen?”

Kya laughed. “What? Us making out in front of them? Oh yeah. I’m just glad Mom had turned in for the night by the time that happened…though I’m sure she’s heard about it by now. You were really going for it, Chief.”

Lin groaned and rubbed her temples.

Kya bent some water from a nearby basin and held it above Lin’s head. “May I?”

Lin nodded, and the woman focused her healing energy, helping to further ease Lin’s pain.

“Do you remember anything else?” asked Kya, putting the water back and taking Lin’s hand. 

The Chief of Police remained silent and closed her eyes.

“Lin, you told me you wanted to have something more. With me. Do you remember that?”

“I was clearly very intoxicated, Kya.”

Kya touched her cheek. “I know you were. I was too. But I don’t think that came from nowhere.”

Lin remained silent.

“Well _I_ do want more.”

Lin opened her eyes and sat up, brushing the woman’s hand from her cheek.

Kya took her hand once more, holding it tightly. “The first night we spent together, it was all about sex. And it was great sex. But when it ended, I thought for sure it was a one-time thing. Then at Dad’s funeral…things felt different. We both had done some growing up in the year, and it felt so natural to be with you again. It freaked me out, but I realized I wanted more _then_ , and I could have sworn you did too. But I had to go be with Mom. I couldn’t ignore that responsibility.”

Lin’s thumb caressed Kya’s hand, and her heart raced. “Kya, I—”

“And maybe even then I was running again. Maybe at the time, moving to the Southern Water Tribe was just another perfect excuse to avoid dealing with my feelings. But I can’t anymore, Lin. I thought about you all the time while I was there these past eight months, and I felt stupid for doing it. I wanted to write you, but I was scared. So I waited for you, but you didn’t write me either. So I just assumed that I needed to forget about my feelings. I’ve done it before. No big deal. But I can’t keep doing it. I don’t care what you say now. Maybe you _were_ just spouting off a bunch of bullshit because you were drunk off your ass. But I need to get it off my chest—even if it’s just for my own sake. I’m getting too old to keep playing games with people.” Kya took a deep breath. “I feel like I could _love_ you, Lin. There it is. Out in the open.”

 Lin’s eyes widened, and she thought in silence for a few moments before speaking. “I’m not sure what this means or if it’s even a remotely good idea.” She paused once more. “But Kya…I feel like maybe I could love you _too_.” The metalbender pulled her into a tight embrace before taking the woman’s face in her hands. She pressed her lips gently to Kya’s, and as they spread apart, she eased her tongue between them.

Kya climbed onto Lin’s lap, not breaking from the kiss, and pushed her down on the bed. “I want to be with you again,” she whispered as her teeth gently nipped at Lin’s neck.

Lin bit her lip, and her hands rested where Kya’s tanktop met her skirt. “I can’t lie…thinking about our last time together has gotten me…through a lot of restless nights alone.”

Kya sat up, straddling Lin’s hips and slowly pulled off her shirt then bra. She felt Lin stir underneath her, and a blush crept across her own face. “What? It’s not like you’ve never seen me like this before.”

Lin smiled. “This time feels different.” She brought her mouth to one of Kya’s nipples, sucking gently then brushing her tongue against the hard bud.

“I’ve waited so long to feel you again,” Kya breathed. “I’m all yours. However you want me.”

Lin’s face reddened. “Can you please lie back?” she asked.

Kya nodded and did as she was asked. She pointed to her skirt. “Should I take this off, or would you like to do it?”

Lin climbed on top and yanked the fabric down, revealing blue silk undergarments. “Spirits,” she muttered. She rested two fingers upon the blue silk between her legs and leaned down to kiss Kya. The woman bit and sucked on her lip, managing to control the kiss from the bottom. Lin had one hand between Kya’s thighs and the other in her hair.

Kya’s nails dug into the skin on Lin’s back. Her tongue moved against Lin’s until it found its place in the other woman’s mouth. The feeling of the metalbender’s fingers on her clit, even through the silk, was enough to make her body shake, but she wanted more. She craved the sensation of those rough fingers directly on her most tender center. “Lin,” she whispered, pulling her mouth just far enough away from the woman’s to speak. “These can be moved out of the way.”

Lin nearly tore Kya’s undergarments as she pulled them down and quickly replaced their position with her hand. The heel of her hand massaged the waterbender’s clit as her forefinger played at the dripping entrance. “You are so—”

“Wet, yes I know,” panted Kya. “Please. I need you.”

Lin chuckled and slowly eased two fingers into the woman. “Someday I think I’m going to have to test your lack of patience.”

Kya put her hand over Lin’s, pushing her in deeper. “Not today,” she begged.

Lin brought her mouth to Kya’s neck and began to move more quickly in and out of the woman, curling her fingers to massage her inner wall.

“Oh spirits yes!” shouted Kya before her eyes went wide, remembering how thin the walls were.

“If you need to scream again, feel free to bite my shoulder instead,” said Lin.

Kya smiled and dug her teeth into Lin’s skin and sucked as the metalbender added another finger. She slid her own hand down the front of the woman’s briefs as she did this, rubbing the swollen clit between two fingers.

“Good idea, Kya,” breathed Lin. A few seconds later, she felt Kya’s muscles contract around her fingers, and she began to withdraw them.

“No!” exclaimed Kya, her own hand still pleasuring Lin, “Don’t you dare stop! I’ve waited almost two years for this, and I want you to make me come over and over again, Lin Beifong.” Kya leaned her head back and smiled as Lin twitched when her deft fingers focused on the exposed clit. “Then I promise I’ll do the same for you.”

A grin spread across Lin’s face, and sweat clung to her forehead as she pumped harder and faster into the waterbender. “Yes ma’am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the sober confessions have finally come out. It's about time. And more Kyalin sexy times have ensued. But what does this all really mean for the pair? As always, kudos and comment. <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya and Lin are interrupted by an overenthusiastic supporter. Talk of the future occurs. Hearts race.

Kya laid her head on Lin’s chest that was covered in nothing but bright red bite marks. The two were naked on the bed covered in sweat, and the waterbender listened to the metalbender’s still racing heart. “How’s your hangover, Lin?” she muttered.

Lin kissed the top of her head and twirled greying dark brown hair around her fingers. “Much better actually. I’ll admit you are quite the healer.”

Kya chuckled. “You’re damn right I am. That’ll be 35 yuans please.”

Lin faked a groan. “Ugh I’m all out. I don’t suppose you take any _other_ method of payment?”

Kya leaned her head up and kissed Lin’s chin. “I suppose the time you already spent between my legs was sufficient, but if you really wanted…”

The sounds of footsteps, chatter, and cooking outside the room caught Lin’s attention. “It seems the rest of the island has woken up.”

Kya nodded and wrapped her arms around Lin tighter as she felt the woman start to try and sit up. “Wait. Don’t get up just yet,” she whispered.

Lin closed her eyes. “Hopefully there weren’t earthbenders staying in any of the rooms nearby. They would have felt the vibrations and known exactly what we were doing.”

“Lucky them!” Kya took Lin’s hand and played with her fingers—fingers that could massage her muscles and crush the earth around her—twist the sturdiest metal and give her goosebumps. “Speaking of earthbenders…where were your mom and Suyin last night? I know they were both invited.” 

Lin forced a laugh. “Last time I talked to my mom was after the funeral. She said Suyin was busy building a damn _city_ , so I imagine she’s still busy if she’s actually stuck with it—or maybe she ran off to the circus again. I don’t really give a damn. I don’t know why my mom didn’t come, and I don’t give a damn about that either.”

Kya bit her lip and looked down, still holding the woman’s hand. “Sorry…I didn’t realize…”

“Don’t worry about it,” replied the metalbender. “Anyway, even if no earthbenders _were_ staying around, I’m still concerned that someone might have heard your bit of screaming earlier.” She pulled away and cracked her knuckles. “I don’t blame you though. I was pretty good.”

Kya jumped on top of Lin and pinned her hands above her head. “Don’t get cocky,” she whispered.

Lin’s face turned red. “Kya I—”

There was a knock on the door, and Kya leapt off the woman to put her clothes back on as Lin did the same.

“For fuck’s sake,” growled the metalbender.

“Lin? Was that you?” asked Katara through the door. “Where’s Kya?”

“She’s not—”

“Right here, Mom.” Kya tried to hook her bra on but kept missing until Lin helped her and bent the metal clasps closed. “Please don’t come in. It’s a bad time.”

There was a silent pause. “So…the rumors are true then?”

“What rumors?” asked Kya, feigning innocence as she pulled on her skirt and tied her top.

“Well, the mildest rumor is that my daughter and Republic City’s Chief of Police were kissing on top of the bar at my son’s wedding. 

Lin groaned. She had pulled on her undershirt and dress pants from the night before.

“What’s the worst?” asked Kya, biting her lip and lying back on the bed.

“The worst? Well, I wouldn’t say it’s _bad_ necessarily, but the most _dramatic_ thing I heard was that you two had eloped and planned to move to Kyoshi Island.”

The metalbender bent the door’s handle open. “Hello Katara.”

Katara pulled Lin into a tight hug. “So are you two in an official relationship, or is this more of a chance encounter inspired by a few too many drinks?”

Kya covered her own face with a pillow. “Spirits Mom! This is not happening right now! I am a grown woman, and you don’t need to worry about this!”

Lin stifled a smile. “How are you doing? I’m sorry I wasn’t able to see you last night. I was a bit…occupied. You look great though.”

Katara stood on her toes and kissed Lin’s forehead. “You look amazing as well, Lin dear.” She smiled. “So which rumor is true?” she whispered.

Lin glanced back at Kya who was still hiding in the bed and smirked. “I’m still not quite sure honestly. But I can promise you we haven’t eloped.”

Katara hugged Lin again then walked toward the exit. “We can talk more later then. I hope you two figure things out. I’ve always wanted you to become an official part of the family, Lin, but I never imagined the chance would come up again!”

A blush invaded Lin’s cheeks as Katara left the room and closed the door. She reached down and took the pillow from Kya. “You know, I can really see the airbender in you now.”

Kya sat up and raised an eyebrow. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

Lin sat next to her. “You’re always running, and even when you’re trapped, you avoid confrontation.”

Kya crossed her arms. “I was _not_ avoiding confrontation. I was avoiding talking to my mom about being shitfaced and groping you on top of the bar last night. There’s a clear difference there, Lin.”

Lin leaned over and kissed the top of her head. “So apparently there’s _already_ a ton of rumors out there about us…what’s gonna be our truth?” she asked.

“What do you mean?” Kya picked at a bit of skin on her nailbed.

“Well obviously we determined earlier that we both want each other. So are we gonna try and make the distance work? I’ll write when I can, and I’m sure Katara wouldn’t mind taking a boat up with you occasionally. She could visit Tenzin and the inevitable Tenzin Jr.’s while she’s here. The way I see it, if your aunt and uncle have managed to have a long distance _marriage_ for years, I don’t see why we couldn’t work something out too…” Lin mused aloud.

Kya leaned her head across Lin’s lap. “You know, I never would have taken you for a dreamer, Chief.” She reached up and touched the woman’s cheek.

The metalbender cleared her throat. “There’s nothing illogical about what I’m saying. The pieces have all fallen into place. It makes sense.”

“It _does_ make sense. And that’s what’s terrifying.” Kya took a deep breath. “Let’s go for it. What’s the worst thing that could happen? I stop returning your letters, run off to Kyoshi Island, and seduce one or more of Aunt Suki’s pupils?”

“Should I be frightened at how quickly you came up with that escape plan?”

Kya chuckled. “Hey, I’m half airbender. Running is what I do.”

The metalbender smiled and pressed her lips to those of the waterbender. Neither was sure of what lied ahead, and hearts raced with anticipation of all the possibilities. But different phrases repeated in the heads of the two women.

 Lin’s words provided reassurance to Kya, the woman so prone to flight. _It makes sense._

Kya’s words, though said in jest, unnerved Lin, the woman so rooted in reality. _Running is what I do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your views and support! I have noticed there are quite a few more views on this fic than "The Passing and the Pier", and that confuses me, but I have a feeling it's because people wanted to get right to the smut. Either way, thanks again!  
> Things have ended pretty happily for our beloved duo now...but something is going to happen that will tear them apart until after Korra's fight with Zaheer many years later. Prepare for heartbreak, my loyal readers. As always, please let me know what you think! I love getting feedback!


End file.
